pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 2004 Style)
The Cartoon Adventures of 2004's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill - Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill - Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Bridget Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Friend Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Coffretchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 2004 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 2004 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 2004 Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 2004 Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 2004 Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 2004 Style) - George Wilson My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 2004 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 2004 Style): Sally Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 2004 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Riley Anderson Category:The Cartoon Adventures of 2004 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG